L'Aube des Contemplations
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Arraché de son sommeil par une sensation de chaleur, Francis assiste à la montée d'une envie au fond de lui. Une envie honteuse mais qui le tient jusqu'à ce que, inéluctablement, il ne décide de céder. Un regard et quelques gestes, voilà ce dont il aura honte. Mais, comme l'humain qu'il cherche à être, ses défauts le rattrapent et une fois commencé, impossible de s'arrêter. Fruk


**L'Aube des Contemplation**

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à nouveau, chers adorables lecteurs. Je reviens aujourd'hui encore avec un One-Shot de quatre petites pages. Il s'agit à nouveau d'un défi de la Ficothèque Ardente (franchement, si vous voulez des défis intéressants ou de l'inspiration pour écrire des histoires rated M ou MA, venez y jeter un coup d'œil). Cette fois-ci, c'est un défi avec moins de contraintes. Comme prévu, je vous mes lesdites contraintes pour que vous puissiez m'atomiser en reviews si j'ai fait une erreur (je commence à vous connaitre, bande de chenapans)**

**Contraintes :**

**Thème : Contemplation**

**Description uniquement**

**Rating M minimum**

**Oui, en gros, c'est du voyeurisme… Comme vous l'avez lu, il n'y a que de la description (c'est pour ça que j'ai pas fait plus de quatre pages) donc, pour une fois, tout le monde ferme sa gueule ! Youpi !**

**Couple : France/Angleterre**

**Rated : K, bien sur… (oui, je me fous de votre gueule et j'aime ça ! Fouettez-moi !) Bon, c'est du M, quoi !**

**O*~0~*O**

Francis se rendit compte qu'il avait bien trop chaud dans ses draps finement brodés, ce qui eut pour conséquence de le tirer du pays des Songes, et cela le tourmenta car il avait eu l'impression de faire un rêve doux, simple et romantique, se sentant apaisé et en confiance totale. Seule la chaleur l'étouffait, alors il tira ses draps pour faire respirer son corps, les yeux résolument clos. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque la fraicheur de la pièce entra en contact avec la chaleur irritante de son corps.

Il était de nouveau apaisé.

Mais il eut la sensation que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Ou en trop par rapport à d'habitude.

Puis la mémoire lui revint. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, sachant pertinemment qui partageait son lit en ce moment. Il devinait Arthur, à ses côtés, profondément endormi et calme, alors que son souffle détendait l'atmosphère. Et il l'entendait, ce souffle. Il le connaissait par cœur, pour l'avoir entendu un nombre incalculable de fois. Un souffle endormi et relaxant qu'il adorait écouter.

C'était cruellement doux. Comment était-ce possible qu'une si belle chose lui soit donné à lui ?

Une envie terrible de le voir s'imposa à lui et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes alors que sa tête pivotait déjà vers la source de son désir.

Arthur était étendu là, sur le flanc, dos à lui, les jambes quelque peu repliées et les cheveux en désordre total. Lui avait prévu qu'il aurait chaud le lendemain matin et avait donc trouvé le moyen de baisser la couverture au niveau de son bassin pendant la nuit, laissant son corps respirer l'air plus frais qu'il y avait hors des draps. Sa poitrine, mise à nue, semblait bouger au rythme de son souffle. Mais Francis ne put que contempler son dos lisse et découvert. Il suivait la colonne vertébrale du regard, voulant y faire glisser son doigt pour descendre jusqu'en bas… Par pudeur, Arthur avait gardé un vieux jogging comme bas de pyjama, alors que Francis ne s'était pas gêné pour se mettre en sous-vêtement.

Il le regarda, l'adora de son regard bleuté, appréciant la courbe de ses reins et celle de son dos qui plongeait sous les draps nacrés et défaits, se refusant à sa vue. La faible épaisseur dudit drap épousait la forme de ses longues jambes, qui s'enfonçaient vers le bas du lit. L'une des deux pendait presque au-dessus du vide, paraissait-il.

Au moment où Francis désira ardemment voir son visage, le bel endormi jugea sa position inconfortable et pivota sur le dos, les bras en l'air, passant derrière le coussin, touchant le bois de la structure qu'était ce lit trop grand. Ses muscles s'étiraient, son corps était courbé d'une manière différente, plus attrayante, la gorge offerte appelant aux baisers.

Francis en eut le souffle coupé.

Totalement désirable…

Si Vénus avait été un homme, cette forme-ci était sans nul doute celle qu'elle aurait choisie.

Il avait juste l'air complétement offert à ses bons soins, exigeant qu'on le touche, qu'on le désire, qu'on le savoure… Francis ne voulait que ça. Se jeter sur lui et honorer son corps de sa présence, lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il avait oublié toutes leurs guerres juste pour se consacrer à lui, à celui qu'il aimait plus que quiconque en ce monde. S'il pouvait aller caresser cette peau rosée, apposer ses lèvres sur le moindre muscle qui composait ce corps splendide. Et puis, il désirait l'union charnelle.

Là, ça devenait dangereux. Francis **voulait** réellement Arthur. Maintenant. Mais c'était hors de question de le réveiller cette bouille d'ange assoupie était un véritable spectacle de splendeur, que le français pouvait observer durant des heures et des heures. Mais il avait un nouveau problème sur les bras : son envie qui grandissait à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient la peau intouchable du jeune homme.

Francis passa un bras au-dessus du corps endormi, s'imposant une belle vue d'ensemble sur son compagnon, inconscient de la tentation dont il faisait preuve. Dans cette position, il n'avait plus qu'à se pencher pour l'embrasser. Mais il se retenait. Mais il le voulait tant. Et son regard continuait de bouger sur ce corps alléchant. La tentation était si forte qu'il en trembla, se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche pour s'empêcher de craquer et de lui sauter dessus. Il devait se contenter de le regarder, de toucher avec ses orbes bleues, les laisser courir sur cet anglais alléchant.

De subtiles cicatrices le recouvraient. Et elles venaient de lui. De France.

Francis eut la gorge serré en voyant la plus apparente qui s'imposait à lui, celle de la Guerre de Cent Ans. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup perdus lors de ce conflit et cela avait été un obstacle à leur bonne entente durant de très longues décennies.

Et maintenant que tout allait mieux, Francis se forçait à trouver une forme de sensualité dans ses marques qu'il lui avait laissé. Cela augmenta encore plus son désir. C'était **ses** marques à lui. Arthur n'était qu'à lui, et il n'était qu'à Arthur.

Il se lécha la lèvre supérieure, puis ferma les yeux quelques instants, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air.

Discrètement, il laissa sa main dériver sur l'élastique de son boxer, l'étirant afin de le laisser glisser sur ses cuisses. Ce n'était pas bien du tout ce qu'il faisait mais… Arthur était trop attirant pour qu'il puisse rester là, sans rien ressentir.

A défaut de faire l'amour à Arthur, il allait au moins supprimer ce désir qui entravait ses pensées, même s'il avait l'impression d'insulter son amant en faisant ça. Hélas, il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Lui aussi avait sa part d'humain, sa part d'imperfection.

Sa main enserra enfin sa hampe à demi-érigée, lui arrachant un gémissement coupable. Mais le mal était, de toute façon, bel et bien fait. Il ne pouvait déjà plus s'arrêter dans son crime sordide. Déjà qu'il se retenait de lui sauter dessus sans pudeur…

Il coinça ses gémissements au creux de sa gorge alors que sa main allait et venait impudemment, s'extasiant toujours sur la beauté irréelle de ce jeune homme endormi.

Ses yeux vitreux s'attardèrent sur les lèvres rosés de l'anglais, s'entrouvrant à cause de son souffle léger. Francis s'imaginait en train de les embrasser. Il commencerait calmement, en prenant le temps de ressentir chaque soupire que lui enverrait l'autre, puis il n'accentuerait sa passion que lorsqu'Arthur serait à bout. Il attirerait sa langue hors de sa bouche puis l'attaquerait à nouveau avec vigueur. Il sentirait des mains caresser ses joues, sa tête, son dos, et il ferait de même. Plus coquin, il câlinerait ses hanches, et Arthur gémirait dans sa bouche devant la caresse impudique. Mais le baiser lui ferait tellement tourner la tête qu'il ne prendrait même pas le temps de le sermonner, trop perdu dans ses sensations.

Francis gémit. Il aimerait faire de ce rêve une réalité.

Il aimerait embrasser cette gorge qui se déployait inconsciemment, lui criant de venir, de la toucher sans cérémonies. Il aimerait apposer ses mains contre sa peau tiède qui se réchaufferait progressivement sous lui, il aimerait tout simplement lui faire l'amour. Mais Francis avait toujours cet espèce de retenu qui l'empêchait de réveiller son cher amant. A la place, il préférait se noyer dans la honte d'espionner son sommeil réparateur. Et toujours, sa main allait venait sur sa verge, touchant les points sensibles et le crispant.

Francis s'approcha d'Arthur pour humer son odeur, se faisant plus de mal que de bien puisqu'il sentit ses muscles dans les bras se tendre encore plus au-dessus du plus jeune. Ses mouvements avaient accélérés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et son souffle lui faisait désormais défaut. Le plaisir embrumait ses yeux, mélangeait ses sens et détruisait ses pensées. Ce que Francis retenu, c'était que ces yeux embrumés l'empêchaient de voir Arthur, ses sens mélangés l'empêchaient de sentir son odeur, et ses pensées détruites ne l'aidaient pas à apprécié le spectacle de son corps endormi à sa juste valeur.

Penché en avant sous le coup de la violence de ce qu'il ressentait, Francis émit des soupirs de plaisir qui firent voleter les mèches blondes d'Arthur. A quelques centimètres de son visage, le coupable offrait un œil protecteur sur son amour, appréciant son parfum. Ses gémissements se bloquaient dans sa gorge alors qu'il se retenait toujours de l'embrasser.

Et il le sentit monter. Ce plaisir intense qui le faisait suffoquer, qui faisait trembler ses membres, qui entravait ses mouvements.

Sous le coup du sommeil, Arthur émit un léger soupire d'aise, comme comblé par un heureux événement dans son rêve. Et Francis en était sûr : c'était ce petit soupire tentateur qui le fit jouir impunément.

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, se sentant prêt à crier sa jouissance. Le goût agaçant du sang se rependit dans sa bouche alors que son corps se crispait machinalement. Puis enfin, la vague de plaisir s'estompa, et ce fut fini.

Francis se décala et se laissa retomber brusquement là où il avait dormi précédemment, éreinté et honteux. Il pivota sur le flanc pour observer le bel endormi. Celui-ci souriait un peu il ne manquait que le ronronnement félin pour aller avec. Sans doute faisait-il un rêve agréable, où Francis espérait être.

Il avança sa main vers le visage d'Arthur, frôlant les traits de son visage sans jamais le toucher, passant comme une brise devant cette peau douce.

La trace distincte de sa semence souillait les draps et, pire encore, touchait la peau d'Arthur, s'étalant sur le ventre dénudé du jeune anglais. Il aurait fallu essuyer cette trace afin de dissimuler le crime, mais Francis voulait que le jeune anglais soit au courant de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'en découlerait que deux choix possibles : la colère ou la pitié. Francis décida qu'il se laisserait faire quoi qu'il arrive.

Il l'avait bien mérité.

Doucement, ses yeux se refermèrent, vaincus par la fatigue.

Arthur eut beaucoup trop froid hors de ses draps souillés, ce qui eut pour conséquence de le tirer du doux sommeil dans lequel il nageait, et cela l'irrita au plus haut point car il avait eu la sensation de faire un rêve remplit d'amour et de désir mutuel, nageant dans un bonheur parfait. Sous le coup de l'air frais de la pièce qui le fit frissonner, il remonta vivement les draps pour se maintenir au chaud, les yeux résolument clos. Un soupire lui échappa lorsque la chaleur de la couverture stoppa le flot de fraicheur qui l'enrhumait.

La présence à ses côtés lui fit du bien, mais il hésita à se coller à lui, conscient qu'il pourrait le réveiller.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il tourna la tête vers l'autre, appréciant les formes de son corps, le souffle sortant de ses lèvres. Une goutte de sang avait séché dessus, signe que le bel endormi s'était mordu la lèvre sans en tenir compte. Arthur voulut aller récolter cette goutte avec sa langue mais il calma ses ardeurs immédiatement. Francis se moquerait de lui s'il faisait quelque chose comme ça. Et puis… il dormait si bien. Il était absolument magnifique lorsqu'il était assoupi, vulnérable et appelant à l'amour – mais il ne l'avouerait jamais devant lui !

Ce torse bien musclé et entretenu avait quelque chose d'attirant. Sa demi-nudité provoquait la naissance d'un désir sexuel qui monta dans ses muscles. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une envie honteuse le prit. Seulement, il était trop gêné pour réveiller Francis et lui demander s'il voulait bien faire…

Puis son regard arriva sur ses draps où il vit quelque chose se démarquer. Il retira le drap qui le couvrait et toucha son ventre. Il y avait le même liquide un peu poisseux qu'il connaissait bien.

Arthur jeta un regard de biais à son amant endormi. Puis un sourire mesquin et odieux prit place sur son visage. Finalement, il allait peut-être bien le réveiller.

Car lui aussi avait des désirs gênants.

**O*~0~*O**

**Fin…**

**Bon bah… c'était pas mon récit le plus réussi mais bon… J'ai pas voulu que les personnages aillent plus loin parce que, pour moi, ça équivalait à sortir des règles de « contemplation ». J'avais l'impression que ça devait rester à ce stade jusqu'au bout, mais j'ai laissé entendre qu'il allait y avoir une suite plus… sensuelle. Pourquoi ? Parce que mes doigts ont bougés tous seuls ! J'ai rien pu faire !**

**Enfin bref, j'en ferais d'autre ! Et des mieux ! Promis !**

**Pour l'heure, je vous dis à bientôt.**


End file.
